The Picnic
by KyraBear
Summary: Rose and The Doctor take the day off.


"Do you want to see something amazing?" The Doctor said as he looked up from the Tardis controls. I smiled "Isn't that what I signed up for" I laughed and flipped my hair, out of my face.

"Well Rose Tyler, don't talk to me like I'm thick." He said and began turning knobs and laughing his mad smile plastered across his face. He messed with his hair and fixed his suit, aligning it so it was absolutely perfect. He hit a button and turned a lever, and the Tardis jerked, the whole thing shook as we "disappeared " as the doctor so simply put it.

The old familiar sound met my ears and I smiled, glad I can still hear it. Glad that even after, even after the light exploded within the Doctor that he was still mine, without a doubt. He was still every bit as wonderful and adventurous and well fantastic.

We landed and the Tardis hissed, The Doctor smiled at me and took my hand, "Ready?"

"Absolutely" I smiled back and we walked to the door, the doctor reached out opened the door and sun light poured through leading us to the open planet, this new adventure to behold.

I looked around slowly taking in everything letting this place wash over me, the soft smell of grass, and sunlight. The grass was emerald green, healthier than anything you would find in the city, and the sky was light blue, clouds drawn across lightly with the softest of brushstrokes. The wind blew my hair into my mouth and I had to pull it lightly the entire time taking in the smell of the wind of the dirt.

"Well let's see Earth? That's easy." I said, trying to look through his eyes, trying to see all the wonder he saw.

He laughed approvingly, "Getting better I see."

I turned to face behind what lay behind the Tardis, London stood out in the smallest of features. The Eye of London stood rotating slowly, lights still of seeing how the sun was high enough for even the most geeky of the gaming nerds to be out enjoying it.

"Um. Modern but not too modern so I'm going to go within two years that I left. And roughly right outside of London."

" It's been one year since you left. Well for your mum it's been one year." The doctor said nodding. He walked around to meet me, he took my hand again and met my eyes smiling still, one that didn't seem to quite reach his eyes.

"So that's it were going to see my mum? But wouldn't her seeing you like this" I gestured to the crazy new clothes that fit his crazy new personality, "Cause like a paradigm shift or something that breaks the universe?"

"Ahh" His mouth opened wide almost as if he were yawning "good thing we're not going to go see your mum then."

"Then why are we here?" I asked wondering why he would bring me here, "Aliens?"

He shook his head, his hair flopping around widely across his forehead

"A Picnic" He said pulling a basket from inside the Tardis before locking it up. With the Sonic Screwdriver that he carefully replaced back into his coat pocket.

He took my hand and we walked through the fields until we got to the top of the hill.

"Clearest, sunniest day for months." He said. The Doctor pulled off his trench coat and put it on the ground, he sat next to it and patted it, "Forgot the blanket," he said shaking his head a little, "there's always something." He patted his coat and tugged on my hand, I slowly sat down only the back of my mind wondering if I would sit on anything in those immensely huge pockets of his.

"So just a picnic? No fighting with aliens? No crazy attack from some plastic people or Daleks raining from the sky?"

"Nope, or at least I hope not." He said with a shrug.

"Just you and me?" I asked my smile getting broader, "A picnic, laying in the sun, and eatin' chips?"

"Just you and me." He said his bright eyes twinkling. "But I don't think I have any chips."

"You better." I threatened.

He opened the picnic basket and pulled out two brown paper bags.

"Now this is alien food so don't you know throw it away or the earth will explode."

I snapped my head up in alarm "Explode?!"

"Nah, don't be daft I'm just joking, some birds might get superpowers but nothing major."

"And what would a birds superpower look like?"

"Huh. Got me stumped this time Rose." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and opened up my sack lunch.

"Now that is a lettuce-y plant strictly found on Raxacoricofallapatorius," he said while I took my first bite of this monstrosity of a sandwich, "Raxacoricofallapatorius?" I said with a laugh, covering my mouth with my right hand as I still had food I was trying to swallow.

"That on top of it is ham, from well Earth pre- American Revolution that is, and bread baked on New, New Earth's New New York."

I laughed again my mouth free of its prier engagement.

"And ehh you might not want to know what that is." "What?!" I said dropping the sandwich back onto the bag I pulled it from.

"don't worry, it's perfectly harmless."

"Yes well what's harmless to you can give birds superpowers."

"Oh , good point." "Where did you all get this anyway?" I asked fishing through the bag to see its other strange components. "The Tardis has a cupboard or two."

"Amazing." I said shaking my head at the wonder.

"What?"

"Well I'm eating lunch with an alien, a sandwich that is made from the past and the future and the edge of the galaxy and the magical box that moves through time, has a 'cupboard or two'"

We laughed at the thought " Well I am pretty amazing huh?" He said with a wink. I shoved him a little and the meat out of his sandwich fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry Doctor." "Well, uh is it going to blow us up?" I asked nervously.

"nonsense, that was just ham." He said, I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, " yes of course, just ham, why didn't you think of that Rose?"

The Doctor just sat there watching his ham on the ground, he said nothing and his forehead scrunched up like he was deep in thought, his ham started to move and I squealed.

"Beautiful aren't they." He said like he was just remembering I was there.

"Uh, moving ham?"

"No the ants carrying it" he said speaking to almost as if I was a child, in his classroom.

"Beautiful, aren't they. They never try to be anything there not, they just live and grow, honest, never pretend to be a hero, the live the life there told to live without question. They just try to be the best ant an ant can be. Their feelings are just broken down to chemicals and everything they do makes sense. Its logic."

"But what if one of these ants, just for a moment thought about the things bigger, thought about what was above their ant hill, wondered what was truly out there, and what if for just one moment of courage this ant left his home, left what was safe, what if he left for no other reason than he didn't know what was out there. What would that make him? Could he feel, truly feel, could he love? Do think that could happen Rose? That an ant can go against everything he was told, everything he thought he knew and fall in love? Truly love?"

The depth of the doctor's face and everything he said shocked me and I couldn't speak.

"What if I was that ant Rose? What would…" he asked so quietly I couldn't hear the end of it.

He snapped his head with a smile on his face, "Come on now don't let your chips get cold." And he pulled out a box of chips still warm and handed them to me.

I shook my head, how could he just change so quickly? How could he be so amazed by the simplest of things around him? I guess that's what makes him the Doctor.

I took a chip from the box and popped it in to my mouth. "Perfect." I said.

"Brilliant" He said, the smile finally meeting his eyes. And his mad smile. My mad man.


End file.
